Endless Circle
by Broken-Mirror1
Summary: Caine and Diana fight constantly. However...  CainexDiana


**Pairing(s):** Caine/Diana  
**WARNINGS:**  
Mild spoilers for LIES  
Some harsh language  
Mild violence  
**  
**

**Endless Circle**

The door slammed behind Diana for probably the hundredth time the last two days only. She and Caine had been staying at the actors' house for the last four days, trying to figure out a plan. Caine was pensive and silent most of the time and it was driving Diana up the wall. Bug was there with them in the house somewhere, but god knows where since he was never visible anymore. Not that she wanted to talk to Bug anyway, that gross, little creep.

"I fucking hate your guts!" Diana cried as she marched down the garden, kicking the grass and seething through her teeth. When Caine wasn't being silent, they fought. And when they fought, they_ really_ fought. About everything. And when they didn't fight, they didn't talk at all.

For good measure, Diana turned around and held up her middle finger towards the house before she continued walking away.

Caine made her so livid. No one else could piss her off the way he could and she thought she knew why.

Diana had thick skin that no one got under. No one. Nothing got to her. She was cold. However, Caine was the only one who was under her skin, deep under it, scratching at exposed nerves with dry fingertips.

Hadn't she heard somewhere that no one can hurt you more than the one you love the most?

Love. She snorted. Why did she have to love such a cold-hearted bastard? Why couldn't she love someone like… like… like Sam, she thought grudgingly. If she loved someone like Sam, Caine's twin brother, her life here in the FAYZ would have been so much easier. Sam, the Yin to Caine's Yang, was a good guy, a proper guy. Totally lame of course, but at least he was_ safe_. He was right in the head. At least more so than Caine.

Sam and Caine. She had a hard time believing that they were, in fact, twins. Even fraternal ones. They were polar opposites in every single way. That was like suddenly finding out Astrid was Diana's twin sister. Improbable. It didn't make sense because they were so different. Both were strong leader types though, that's one thing they had in common.

Diana needed to clear her head from the most recent fight and went to sit down under a tree in the overgrown garden. It might have looked good once, the garden. Before the FAYZ that is. Now though, now it looked like some sort of wild jungle.

Picking at the grass, Diana leaned her head against the thick tree trunk. The sun warmed her face and she closed her eyes, trying to dream herself away from this place.

She had almost fallen asleep by the time a shadow suddenly covered her face. She blinked her eyes open and peered up, not surprised to see what had caused the sudden shadow.

"What?" she asked irritably, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing," Caine said in his boyish little voice, a voice he reserved for Diana only. He shrugged one shoulder and Diana tried not to admire how he looked with the sun shining down on him, his dark hair glittering in the light. "You ran out on me," he said. "Again."

"You threw furniture around. Again," she added, echoing his tone.

"Yeah, well…" Caine trailed off, looked down on the ground quickly and then back at her. "Are you coming back inside?"

Diana sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "I don't think so," she said eventually and she could see Caine's eyes twitch a little.

"Why not?" His voice was low, but more dangerous than before. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're suffocating me," Diana said, quite honestly, and shakily got to her feet. She didn't feel comfortable fighting with Caine sitting down. "I just need some time away from you every now and then."

Caine's eyes narrowed further. "I see."

Diana nodded and tried to read the expression on his face but she didn't get much from it. The way he stared at her was just as cold as Diana felt inside. It made her feel very uncomfortable. She started to walk away, tried to walk past him and back into the house, but then he grasped her shoulders.

"Caine!" she cried as he, almost violently, shoved her back against the tree trunk. Her back slammed against it hard and her shoulders scraped against the trunk, scratching up her skin. She squirmed in his iron tight grip. "Caine!" she gasped again.

"You," Caine breathed into her face, towering over her in a threatening way but Diana held her cool. She couldn't show fear. Because if she did, that means she lost. "You don't walk away from me."

"I don't?"

Caine forced her hands down to her side. She snapped her shoulders but he didn't let her go. "No," he said, his eyes burning fire. She was locked to his gaze like a mouse locked in the gaze of a snake. "I own you."

That made her angry. So angry. "Own me!" she cried and dared to bark out a laugh. "Oh, you _own_ me, do you? Who do you think you are!"

"I think I am that person who is going to snap your neck if you try something funny," Caine growled, his hands tightening around her frail wrists. Her hands turned cold as he cut off her circulation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she snapped. "I was under the impression that you were the person who is so_ terrified_ of being alone that just the _thought_ of losing me makes you cry like a baby!"

Caine's jaw tightened, his eyes darkened and for a second Diana was almost sure he would send her flying. "You ungrateful little bitch," he hissed, pulled her to him quickly only to slam her back against the tree behind her. She held her sharp cry of pain inside and only sucked in a harsh breath. "What more do you need, huh?" he asked, shaking her lightly but hard enough to scrape up the skin of her shoulders even further. "Answer me, _what more do you need_?"

"More than what?"

"More than me!"

Diana shut her mouth tightly and looked pointedly to the side, avoiding Caine's piercing gaze. What more did she want? Oh, she could think of plenty. She wanted a lot, she wanted so much. Of Caine, she wanted everything. But he wasn't capable of giving it to her and she knew enough about herself to know that she wouldn't be able to give anything back either. They were going in circles, a torturous endless circle of fighting and making up, but never healing the wounds. Their personalities were too alike; they didn't complete each other like soul mates did. Caine and Diana riled each other up because they were the exact same.

Caine ruined her. Diana ruined him.

But still, despite all that, Diana needed him.

Perhaps it was her damaged childhood. A therapist would most certainly say that. She sought out violent relationships; she fell for the wrong types of men. Men that hurt her, men that were so hurt themselves that they took it out on her.

So she hurt him back. She had to.

"I don't want to need you," she said eventually when she thought her voice steady enough. She looked up at him, at his handsome, hollowed out, face. She had always admired the symmetry his face held and how his eyes always seemed to express so much and yet so little at the same time. She could read power levels as easy as breathing but when it came to reading Caine's mind, she fell short.

At first, it didn't look like Caine realized what she was saying because anger flashed in his eyes again, but then he frowned, processing what she had said. "I don't want to need you either," he said then, defeated, and let go of her wrists.

Diana rubbed them, they were red and bruised.

She walked past Caine and he let her.

"Wait!"

Diana stopped, hanging her head as she waited for him to continue. Seconds passed.

"I- I just…" His voice was boyish again. "I… You can have the last of the cereal."

Diana sighed and nodded. That was as close to an apology as he would get. As close as he was _able_ to get.

He didn't follow her as she went back inside and he still wasn't back as the sun went down. Diana wasn't worried though. This was Caine after all. What could possibly happen to someone like him?

So Diana got into bed, intent on catching at least a few hours of sleep. She had chosen one of the master bedrooms, one with a huge bed that could fit probably twenty of her. She lay down carefully on the silk sheets, almost afraid of ruining them with her ruined self. That was a stupid thought, of course.

Diana had almost managed to fall asleep by the time the bed dipped next to her. She didn't turn around or even open her eyes, because she knew who it was. She always knew who it was.

Caine probably thought she was asleep judging the careful way he moved. As if afraid to wake her, to cause her to stir. He lay down cautiously and slowly, pulling the comforter up to cover his chest. Diana could feel his eyes on her back, like a hot laser. She didn't move though, she just lay there, still as if dead.

Then she felt a tentative hand on her shoulder and she forced herself not to freeze, but her breath stopped for a second. Then Caine was behind her, his front pressed to her back, and his arm wound itself around her. Almost protectively. An embrace.

Diana forced herself to breathe, forced her heart not to start pounding erratically. Caine thought she was asleep, and he spoons her? What? She didn't know whether to be repulsed or flattered. Maybe a mixture of both.

She laid there for a while, wide awake, not knowing what to think of this.

Eventually she felt Caine sigh and then his lips pressed against her neck. She couldn't fight the instinct to freeze now and he might have noticed because she felt him smile against her skin.

"Good night," he murmured, his breath hitting her neck and she couldn't help but shudder. This time in pleasure.

Diana could never hate someone as much as she hated Caine, but then again…

"Love you," he whispered next and Diana clenched her eyes shut.

But then again, she would be damned if she didn't love him, too.


End file.
